Child's Play
by annie-lauren
Summary: Beatrice had always been told Peter Pan was real by her mother, Jane. But she never realised how real it could be. Rated T for safety. Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. RE-WRITE
1. Author's Note

Hey everybody!

I know this story is super-old and nobody is reading it anymore (I don't think so, anyway!) but I have recently been re-writing all of my old stories so they're a bit better than they were before.

Anyway, so over the next few weeks I'm gonna be re-writing these chapters and removing the grammar errors and stuff, so enjoy!

Thankyou for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

I was sat at my desk, finalising my drawing. I shaded in the corner of the pointed hat, trying to make the red feather that was stuck in it look as realistic as possible. I picked up the picture and admired it at arm's length.

Peter Pan.

I had always been told by her mother, Jane, that Peter Pan was a real person. I had been told stories of many of his tales since I was a little girl, that my mother had been told by my grandmother, Wendy. My mother told me stories of Neverland, the mermaids, the Indians and of course, Tinkerbell. My scrapbook was full of sketchy drawings of how I imagined all of these characters to be.

Tinkerbell was a small pixie, with short blonde hair and a tiny green dress. I always tried to draw a sparkly aura for her, but it never seemed to turn out right. The mermaids were beautiful girls who were constantly combing their hair, and the Indian princess Tiger Lily was a small girl with long black plaits and feathers in her hair.

I had an entire section in my sketchbook dedicated to what I thought Peter would look like. I, of course, only knew from what my mother had told me. He had copper hair, brown eyes and slightly pointed ears. I loved the idea that Peter was a real person, but there was a tiny section of doubt in my mind that knew it was all just child's play.

I left my drawings out on the desk, and slowly walked over and turned the light off. I crept over to my bed and pulled up the duvet, hugging it around me as I turned over and shut my eyes, breathing deeply as sleep began to take over me. In the middle of the night, I awoke with a start. I was _sure_ I had turned off that lamp on my desk. Right? I quickly walked over to the main light and flicked it on - nobody was in the room. After deciding that I was obviously going completely crazy, I walked back over to the desk and piled all of my drawings back together - they seemed messier than I left them.

"Hey!" I quickly turned to the sound of the voice which just filled the silent room.

"And now I'm hearing things that don't exist." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Oh dear."

"Hey!" Came the voice again. "I exist!"

I whirled back around, sure that I was no longer imagining things. My eyes searched the room and moved to rest on something that I could barely focus on. _Now _I was sure I was dreaming. Well, dreaming or utterly insane. I turned back around and rubbed my eyes with my thumb and finger, debating pinching myself to check this wasn't a dream. I turned again, and as sure as heck, stood before me was a young boy around the age of fourteen. My jaw dropped.

"But…you're…but…hey…you're…" I stammered, unable to get my sentence out.

"Think before you speak." replied the boy. "It's not hard. Peter Pan, nice to meet you." He smiled, holding out his hand for me to shake. As I stood, still gob smacked, he continued, "I must say, your drawings really are good. Although the Tink's hair is longer than you drew it. And her dress is shorter." He shook his head affectionately. As I was still open-mouthed, he took my hand and shook it for me, then lifted his finger to my chin and bought my lower jaw to my upper jaw. "And you must be…." He waited, tapping his fingers on his arm impatiently.

I snapped out of my trance and decided that if this was a dream, I may as well be polite. "Beatrice." I stuttered. "Although I prefer Bea."

"Bea it is then!" He smiled widely, clapping his hands together. This wasn't real. It couldn't be happening. Could it?


	3. Chapter 2

"But…but…you're…you're Peter Pan." I muttered, disbelieving myself. I was convinced my eyes were deceiving me.

"I know!" He giggled, casually floating around the room as he spoke, staring at me.

"But, how is this even possible?" I questioned, my voice raising slightly at the end of the sentence. I began to pace up and down the room, furrowing my eyebrows as I tried to reason through this situation.

"What do you mean?" Peter replied, flying towards me until he was mere inches from my face. The sudden closeness caused me to breathe shallowly, my eyes focusing upon his features. He definitely looked older than I thought he was - whether I had just imagined him to be this very young boy or whether it was because my mother had described him like that I wasn't sure, but he definitely looked about my age.

"Peter to Bea? Are you there?" Peter laughed, waving his slight hand in front of my eyes. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him again.

"Yes, yes. Sorry. Just…distracted. Got a lot on my mind." I responded, trying to bring up a valid excuse to repent the fact I had just been gormlessly staring at him. There was something about him... Something I currently couldn't put my finger on.

"Ha! It was me, wasn't it? Always is…" Peter smiled, a cocky, boyish grin spreading across his face, lighting up his eyes as they crinkled slightly at the corners.

"Hmm, I was definitely right about your ego." I laughed. That was definitely part of him which was exactly how I imagined.

"What?" He asked, stopping in mid-air and looking at me.

"Oh, nothing." I grinned, simply at the fact I had outsmarted him. Or so I thought.

"Well, I'd better go then." He sighed, "If you're just going to be nasty to me." He placed the back of his hand on his forehead for added dramatics, heading towards the window, which I noticed was still open.

"Oh no! Please don't go! I didn't mean to be horrible!" I almost begged, rushing towards him.

"Ha! I knew it! You were thinking about me! Girls can't get enough…" He giggled again, returning to his usual state of mind.

"I did not!" I huffed, turning on my heels to face the wall behind me. I half expected, or more precisely, half wanted Peter to come up behind me, asking me to talk to him again. When I heard no voice, I slowly turned around. My room was empty. "Peter?" I called. "Peter?" Had I imagined the whole thing? Had I just dreamt up Peter being in my room? Was I going utterly insane? I was obviously going completely -

"Thinking about me again Bea? Can't do it too much, Tink'll get jealous." I gasped, clutching my chest as I saw Peter was effectively stood on the ceiling, his face upside down in front of mine. His hair had fallen away from his head and was flicking out at all angles.

"Goodness Peter! Do you really want to kill me?" I cried. "My heart just stopped!"

"Of course it did, I'm here!" He chuckled again.

"Oh, for goodness sake." I muttered under my breath. He was definitely unlike anyone I had met before, but right now I wasn't sure if I liked it or not...

"Alright Tink! Alright!" Peter suddenly called towards the window.

"Tink's here?" I questioned, glancing in the same direction.

"Yeah, she didn't want to come inside. She's taken quite a disliking to most girls." Peter replied, sounding slightly disappointed.

"She's outside?" I asked again.

"Yeah, on the roof." Peter answered, crossing his arms. "She wants to go back home."

"To Neverland?" I questioned quietly, half feeling very stupid for saying the name out loud.

"Yeah!" Peter smiled. "You know, you could always come and see the original places for your drawings…" He muttered, trailing off towards the end, staring at the ceiling.

"Really? You mean it?" My eyes widened as I replied, biting my lower lip as I waited for his answer.

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to come…" He muttered nonchalantly. I ran across the room as fast as my legs would carry me, and leaped towards Peter, gripping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. I, at that time, didn't realise I had taken him completely by surprise, and I yelped quietly as we fell to the ground.

"Woah!" Peter cried, as he hit the floor, landing on top of me. I blushed and tried to stand up, knocking my forehead on his chin. "Ouch." He grimaced, rubbing his chin.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, placing my hand over his, as he touched his chin. I pulled my palm away suddenly, realising what I had done. I blushed, and stood up, brushing down my clothes. Peter smiled, placing his hand in mine and dragging me towards the window.

"So…Neverland?" He grinned, my hand tightly wound around his. Was this really coming true?


	4. Chapter 3

I stood on the small step that was my windowsill, staring warily down at the ground that was twenty feet below me. It somehow felt wrong to want to step off. Peter was hovering in front of me outside in the cold night air.

"And you're definitely sure I won't fall down?" I questioned, for at least the third, if not fourth time.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" He replied, flying very close to my face again, taking both of my hands in his. I got slightly lost in his perfect brown eyes. There was no way I could have any unhappy thoughts now.

"Well? Do you trust me?" He repeated.

"Well, yes, of course, but…" I was abruptly stopped as Peter pulled me off the windowsill, and blew a small amount of pixie dust in my face. I was overcome by the sweet smell of his breath. My head was swimming.

"Hey! I told you you'd do it!" Peter cried, before rising into the air with a loud rooster cry. I looked down at my feet and saw the ground disappearing below me. I gulped. Heights.

Suddenly, I was falling. The idea of being this high in the air had made me feel sick, my eyes rolling backwards. I felt the air rushing past my face, the pressure pushing into my head.

"Woah!" A pair of arms swiftly settled under my legs and back, holding me in the air. "What happened?"

"Erm…heights…" I mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Heights okay? I'm afraid of heights!" I exclaimed. Peter flew back several feet, looking rather shocked at my reaction. "Sorry, Peter. I'm just no good at heights."

"Why?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly.

"Well…it's…it's….well…" I stuttered.

"Don't you know?" He asked, flying towards me again.

"Well, aren't you afraid of anything?" I queried, trying to change the subject away from myself.

"Nope! I'm Peter Pan!" He giggled, sweeping me up in his arms again. My entire body tingled with the feel of his surprisingly strong arms wrapped around me. I smiled.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I retorted, although unable to keep the smile from my face.

"Why do you think I do?" He replied, grinning. "Sorry. I don't know why I ask questions. I just want to know more about you, I guess." Turning away from my face and pulling us up into the air.

Several moments passed before either of us spoke. I had to break the silence.

"Second star to the right?"

"And straight on until morning!" Peter cried, flying faster and faster towards the glimmer of light in the sky. We couldn't have been far away now. "Here we go! Off to Neverland!" He tightened his grip around me. "Hold on tight!"

What a stupid thing to say, I couldn't be holding on tighter than I was now. I linked my arms around his neck, and buried my face in his chest. Bright lights and colours started sweeping past me. It was as if we had become lost in a giant kaleidoscope. I quickly shut my eyes and tugged on Peter's shirt.

"Bea? Beatrice?" I heard Peter's calm voice ringing through my ears. "Bea? You can open your eyes now!" He finished, with another boyish giggle.

I slowly let go of his shirt, and opened my eyes, making them quickly adjust to the bright daylight that now surrounded me. Peter gradually let me stand up, although not letting his arm disappear from my waist. My legs would not allow me to stand upright. As my knees buckled below me, I waited to hit the ground. I never did.

"Woah! Got you!" He laughed, floating in midair in front of me, his hands holding the weight of my shoulders.

"Sorry! I think I have jetlag." I murmured, rubbing my forehead.

"What's jetlag?" Peter quizzed.

"More questions?" I smiled. "It's when you, um, feel dizzy, after, um, flying somewhere." I stuttered, trying to make the explanation as simple as possible, so not to provoke more questions.

"Oh. I've never had that flying anywhere!" Peter grinned, quickly flying into a backwards somersault in the air.

"Show off." I muttered.

"Jealous." He retorted. As I stared up at him, a grin was spread to each of his slightly pointed ears.

"Can we please sit down somewhere?" I asked. "I still don't think my knees can hold me much longer."

"Sure! Let's go to the tree house, you can meet the Lost Boys!" Peter crowed, sweeping me up again and taking us up and over the forest roof.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peter set me down on a small tree root outside of the very large tree that was attached to it. I placed my hands on my head, trying to stop it spinning. I suddenly felt a warm pair of hands press on my shoulders. I smiled.

"Ready to come and meet the Boys?" Peter asked, before leaping over me and taking my hands. I grinned, and lifted myself up. Peter led me through the small tunnel that had been carved into the oak tree, into a room that was surprisingly larger than expected. I stared around, noticing all of the tiny details that bought this room alive. There were leaves papering the walls, furs acting as carpets and an ivy plant had spread it's way across the ceiling. I smiled. It was as though the forest had crept into the tree, making you feel outside again.

"Lost Boys! Attention!" Peter cried. For several seconds, nothing could be heard. All of a sudden, six young boys jumped out from the roof, all landing in a pile on the floor. "Attention!" Peter called again. The children quickly stood up, raising their hands to their heads in salute to their 'Father'.

"To order boys! This is Bea." He said while motioning towards me. The boys simply grinned at me, rather stupidly. "Well?! Introduce yourselves! I'm not doing it." Peter laughed, before flying across the room and lounging in his 'throne'. "Come on! Tootles! You first!" He called, his hand cupped around his mouth for added volume - unneeded volume. I turned towards the boys, and smiled as one of them shuffled forwards, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"My names Tootles." He whispered. I bent down until I was at his eye level, and ruffled his 'tail'. They were all in different animal costumes, and his was a skunk. The black and white monochrome stripes made him simply more adorable. He looked up and grinned at me. I patted his head and ushered him on.

"Next!" Peter called.

Another boy stepped up, shaking my hand enthusiastically.

"I'm Nibs!" He smiled, pushing his thumb into his chest to emphasise who he was. "Well, it's lovely to meet you, Nibs." He was a taller boy, and was dressed in a grey rabbit costume. The ears flopped slightly over his face. As he moved to the side, the next boy was pushed to the front of the queue.

"Thanks guys!" He called over his shoulder. "The name's Slightly." He bowed to me, and moved to the side. He came across as slightly conceited, but I let it pass. He jumped towards Nibs, his fox tail swinging behind him.

The boy who had stepped forward was dressed in a bear costume, his chubby face grinning towards me. "I'm Cubby." He smiled, briefly waving before allowing the last two Lost Boys to run towards me, hugging my knees.

"WE'RE THE TWINS!" They cried, in a spookily simultaneous way. I smiled at them both and stepped backwards, allowing them to let go of my legs. They certainly were a bunch of, well, lost boys.

"So there you go! The Lost Boys!" Peter shouted, proudly stepping across the room, before stopping mere inches from my face. I had to catch my breath. "Now, ready to see the island?" He whispered, taking my hand. I willingly interlaced my fingers with his, and began to crawl back through the tunnel we came from. My eyes had to adjust to the two beautiful sights in front of me. The wonderful backdrop of the jungle, green, luscious and the sun's rays illuminating each and every leaf. The second beautiful sight? The boy standing in front of it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**I drank in the sights that were in front of me. The forest really was beautiful. The sunlight danced over each and every jade green leaf in the woods, and the dew clung to them like diamonds. However, all of this was overshadowed by Peter. I had never seen him like this, out in the sunlight of the Neverland. The rays shone through his hair, making it gleam a delightful auburn shade, which complimented his pale skin perfectly. His brown eyes glittered, staring directly at me.**

**I snapped out of my daydream.**

"**C'mon Bea, where do you want to go first? We could go to the caves, or the lagoon, or the Indians, or the river, or -" He was cut off short as I stepped towards him.**

"**Take me wherever." I smiled, looking into his eyes and then up towards the clear, blue sky. "The Neverland is beautiful."**

"**Come on then!" Peter cried, gripping his arms around my waist, pulling me up into the air. I clenched my palms around his wrist, and giggled. I had never felt to alive. I stared down at the ground passing below us, and watched as it rushed past. The forests, the rivers and the mountains all swept along, blurring slightly under the speed we were flying.**

"**Where are we going?!" I shouted.**

"**You'll see." Peter replied, whispering into my ear, making me shiver.**

**We landed nearby, after another minute or so of flying, in the middle of a clearing. I stared around, but my sight was instantly blackened as a pair of willowy hands covered my eyes. I squealed, in a ridiculous, girly way.**

"**Eek! Peter!" I placed my hands over his, vainly attempting to pull his away. I knew I wasn't strong enough, and secretively enjoyed this, as the touch of his skin on mine was irresistible. He slowly began to lead me forwards, and I carefully placed my feet on the crunching ground that was laid out in front of me.**

**After what seemed like an eternity, we stopped. The sudden halt alarmed me slightly, as I had got used to being blindly led through the trails and paths of the Neverland, the slight hands on my face as my only guide, the wind rushing past my face the only touch from the world that was waiting around me.**

"**Ready?" Sighed a quiet voice in my ear.**

"**As I'll ever be." I replied, the butterflies in my stomach rushing around, causing me to giggle again. I felt the slender fingers slowly slip away from my face, tracing the lines of my shoulders and ribs, before coming to rest on my hips. **

"**Open them." The voice whispered. I slowly opened my eyes, the sudden light causing me to blink quite a few times before I was able to see what was lain out, as though a magic carpet, at my feet.**


	7. Chapter 6

- Extra thankyou's to Sian, you've been such a damn inspiration girl. Thankyou for the help on the chapters, and the main ideas for this one! You mean so much, Thankyou. It's all coming back to how it used to be. Thankyou so much.

Chapter Six

My heart would never had been prepared for the beauty that lay before me. My senses in their entirety were being tested to their utter limits, and everything was being pushed towards me at once.

"Do you like it?"

I was utterly lost for words. It was perfect. I knew it was perfect. The words just refused to leave my mind, as if it wouldn't be true if they did. Nothing could physically describe how wonderful and magnificent the Neverland really was. As I stared out in front of me, it seemed there was more to see, than one could ever see in one's lifetime. Stretching far away from me, a glittering sun lit up the plains of the Neverland, ensuring that every tree, river, leaf and flower was glowing. The horizon shone an icy blue, not allowing any clouds to interrupt it's long, flowing line that it cast across the edge of the lands. A graceful river danced it's way through the terrain, swerving between large, blossoming trees, and small glistening lagoons. All of this was rushing through my mind, with the wind, as we stood above it all, admiring the wonder from atop a rolling hill.

"Do you like it?" Peter repeated, his hands still resting on my waistline. I said nothing.

My heart began to comprehend the sights in front of me. With this, my eyes began to well up with salty tears.

"It's so… so beautiful." I finally managed to utter. Places like this just didn't exist. They couldn't. They shouldn't. It was too much to believe. I quickly wiped the drop that had managed to escape my eye away with the inside of my thumb, attempting to do this without being seen. "It's utterly perfect." I placed my palms over Peter's, still staring into the distance. I whirled around, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Thankyou so much." I whispered, before turning back to the view.

Peter caught my hands, and twirled me around. I smiled at him, and he began to walk backwards. I followed, my fingers entwined with his, as though they were part of a knitted tapestry. He pulled me under the shade of a grand chestnut tree, and began to slowly close the gap between our bodies. Quite taken aback, I mimicked his movements, slowly inching backwards. As Peter's face was simply mere moments from mine, I took one step back too far. My foot caught under a heavy object, and the next second, I was staring at the sky.

As I managed to fall over the large root that spread at least ten feet from the tree, I had dragged Peter down with me. So much for staying on my feet. Peter chuckled, and again began to close the gap between us. His torso was pressed against mine, his hand pinning mine to the floor. My hair had spread around my face, and Peter's spare hand was brushing the stray strands away from my cheeks. His chocolate eyes were barely focussed, and his hair was tickling my forehead. I could feel the sweet scent of his breath filling me, making my head swim. I closed my eyes as his forehead touched mine.

"HEY GUYS! I FOUND THEM!"


	8. Chapter 7

- Again, Thankyou Sian. Miss Green, you're a bloody wonder. (I hope you grabbed the Sweeney reference there.) Anyway, Thankyou for ideas, inspiration and the nagging to continue. I miss you.

Chapter Seven

The words made me jump out of my skin. Within seconds, Peter had pulled me up, and simply stood next to me, acting as if nothing had happened. Although I decided to go along with this, to save embarrassment and odd questions from the Lost Boys, I still couldn't forget the chills that ran up and down my spine with the touch of Peter's body to mine. I felt electric. I knew the entire stock of my blood had rushed to my cheeks, but I soldiered on with my pathetic innocence act, smiling at Nibs as he rushed towards us, followed by a small stampede of boys.

"Peter! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Nibs cried, exaggerating the 'everywhere' slightly too much, it sounded as if he had been to the moon and back.

"Yeah, everywhere!" Came several cries, from whom I guessed were Slightly, the twins and Tootles.

"We're so hungry!" Called Cubby. The rest of the Lost Boys nodded in agreement.

"So hungry!" The Twins repeated, again in spooky unison.

"Attention!" Peter shouted. He immediately had the attention of the entire group, including mine, obviously. "What are we waiting for? Food it is!" Peter cried, leaping into the air and performing a loud rooster cry. The Lost Boys cheered and ran back into the trees, and began foraging for dinner.

Later on that evening, after everyone had eaten, we were all sat in the large 'living room' - so to speak - of the tree house. The Lost Boys were all strewn around the room, sat on various makeshift chairs, and lay on the furs that doubled up as carpets. It was very clear that the entire group was tired.

"Lost Boys! Last one in bed has to be the bait for the Indians!" Peter yelled, causing chaos to break out in the room. The Boys all ran from corner to corner, diving in the nearest beds.

"But where is Bea going to sleep?" Slightly called. The Boys all looked around the room, and noticed that there were no beds left. All except one. The last bed was hidden behind a curtain of furs. And only one person slept in that bed.

"She will sleep in my bed!" Peter replied, causing several gasps from the room.

"But if you're sleeping in Father's bed…" Nibs began.

"Does that mean you'll be our mother?!" Slightly finished. This caused uproar among the children, and many positive replies.

"I, err, suppose, umm." I turned to Peter. He simply grinned back at me, in a cocky, boyish way. He winked, and my legs began to buckle beneath me. It wasn't fair. He was too cute for his own good. "Well, yes, I suppose." I ended. This seemed to delight the boys greatly, and they all began cheering again. After the noise had stopped, the Boys began yawning, and slowly, one by one, they all drifted into unconsciousness.

After Tootles had unwillingly fallen asleep, I turned to Peter, finally satisfied that the children were all quiet. He had a smirk on his face.

"What?" I questioned, tipping my head to the left slightly. "What?" I asked again, a smile escaping my lips. Peter flew across the room, enveloping me in his arms.

"So, Mother." He grinned, before resting his head on mine, resuming the position we had been in over two hours ago. Electricity shocked through my nervous system, and I smiled, looking straight into his perfect brown eyes. He very slowly took my hand, and took me through the curtain, into his room. It contained very little, only a bed and a small chair, yet I barely noticed anything at all. I was encapsulated by Peter's stare. He led me towards the bed, and sat me down.

"You're tired. Go to sleep." He whispered. I sighed, and closed the gap that split us, pulling at his arms with my hands. I placed our foreheads together for the third time that evening, determined that I would not be interrupted.

"Thankyou, Peter. Today has been, wonderful." I smiled.

"Sleep now, Beatrice. Tomorrow is another day in the Neverland." I closed my eyes, and relished this perfect thought. Another day in the Neverland. Another day with Peter. He lifted my hand, and placed the most feather-light kiss on my knuckle, before retreating backwards from the room. When he finally disappeared from view, I squealed, and hugged my hand to my chest, kicking my legs in the air. Peter Pan. Peter Pan, had kissed my hand. MY hand.


	9. Chapter 8

- Miss Green, it is thanks to your never-ending nagging that has got this done. Thankyou : )

Chapter Eight

I was reliving the last twelve hours in my mind. So much had happened, I wondered if it was all a dream. I had slightly awoken, and I was in that partial state of mind where you don't know if you're awake or asleep. I wondered how long I had been asleep, and I closed my eyes, knowing I had obviously not slept enough. I buried my head into the pillow, and drifted away again.

"Bea?" Came a small whisper, from another side of the room. I was vaguely aware of my name being spoken, but chose to answer to the voice of slumber rather than the person who was talking to me.

"Bea?" Came the voice again, closer this time. I groaned, and rolled over, so I was now facing away from the interruption. A light chuckle echoed around the room, like the sound of pealing bells. The sudden intrusion of my 'bubble' as I liked to refer to it, made my breath quicken. I felt a slight hand rest on my shoulder, and electricity began to run through my veins. My breathing became more irregular as the fingers shook my shoulder with the gentlest touch. I smiled, and decided I would have to give in. Yet nothing could prepare me for what my wake up call was. As I slowly turned over, I was confronted with Peter's cocky grin, with his eyes lit up, staring straight at me. He was resting on one elbow, and his beautiful eyes were gleaming in the light. The shock of having someone this close caused me to throw myself backwards, just far enough for the end of the bed to disappear from beneath me. Wonderful. I felt a sharp object collide with the back of my head as my body hit the floor, and I cried out in pain.

"Arrgh!" I screamed, clutching the back of my head. I turned around to face the culprit of my injury, and saw the small wooden chair behind me. I growled at it, before putting my attention back to my head. I quickly realised it was not just my own hands that were placed on my head, and that my palms were lay across another's, whose were warm and soft.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? You're not concushed are you? Because Nibs fell out of a tree once and when he stood up he -" Peter stopped mid-sentence as he looked at me. "What?" He questioned, tipping his head to one side.

"Nothing." I laughed, taking hold of the chair and the bed, and lifting myself upwards. I instantly regretted this, as when I stood up the entire room began to spin, and I closed my eyes, simply waiting to fall to the floor. Sadly, the only way I fell was head over heels.

"I think you're concushed!" There was a real undertone of worry to his voice. Little did he know, it was him that made my head swim, not the chair.

"It's concussed." I corrected, before smiling. "And I'm fine." I lied. Being the centre of attention was never my idea of fun. I was suddenly very aware of the fact that Peter's hand rested on the small of my back as he held me up, and this sent sudden shivers up my body. I pulled myself upright, using his body as a support, my fingers twisted in the shoulders of his shirt. I was slightly shorter than he was, and my cheek rested against his jaw line.

"Thankyou." I murmured, my limbs wrapped around his tiny waist. I breathed in deeply, relishing the closeness. Everything about him was wonderful. I couldn't be falling for him…could I?

"Off to the Neverland!" Peter crowed, sweeping my off my feet (yet again), and pulling me out of the tree house. As we flew out of the tree canopy, the dizzying speed made me grip my arms around Peter's torso, and bury my face in his chest. His hands were pressed securely against my hips, and the closeness immediately made my heart race.

"So, where first?" Peter giggled, before swooping down towards the ground.


	10. Chapter 9

- Miss Green, I am now nagging you for ideas. Thankyou for all your help, I've missed you! Thankyou for the will to carry this on, I don't think I would have done had it not been for you!

Chapter Nine

"Bea, you can let go now." Peter chuckled. I quickly jumped backwards, I had just realised that I had been gripping him tighter than a anaconda on it's prey. I blushed furiously, and looked straight at the ground, kicking up the dust that lay in a fine sheet on the ground.

"So, where, um, where are we?" I stuttered, in a vain attempt to change the conversation subject away from myself.

"Take a guess!" Peter cried, jumping in the air and somersaulting. I turned around and looked at the large expanse of land in front of me. I was confronted with wigwam tents, campfires and feathered headdresses.

"The Indians?" I questioned, sounding sarcastic. "I wonder what gave me that idea." I muttered, although under my breath.

"Yeah! You're good as this game!" Peter giggled, sweeping down towards me and taking my hand, leading me straight into the middle of the encampment. "C'mon, let's go and meet everyone!" He smiled, pulling me towards the clearing in the centre.

"Chief, I would like you to meet Bea." Peter said, very politely, which I was surprised at. As I saw Peter bow slightly next to me, I quickly pulled a courtesy, and then felt very ridiculous. This was apparently not noticed, as the Chief began to speak.

"Big Chief welcome newcomer Bea to the tribe." He spoke loudly and slowly, and I smiled.

"Thankyou." I managed to utter. He really was fairly intimidating. Before I knew it, the entire camp had burst into music, and all of its inhabitants were dancing to the beat of drums. I laughed, and Peter captured my hand again, pulling me out to the side.

"What?" I chuckled.

"They're going to make you an Indian!" Peter cried, directing me into a smaller tent, and then flying backwards to join everyone else.

"Um…." I stuttered. I was surrounded by three large Indian women, who were holding small clay pots. I closed my eyes as they all advanced on me, and began plastering paint on my face. I suddenly felt one of them pulling on my hair. I began to struggle, but gave up after a few minutes, succumbing to their prodding and poking.

After what seemed like hours, although I was sure it had been mere minutes, a cracked mirror was thrust in front of my face. I stared back at my reflection, stunned. I had been completely changed, and I was utterly in love with it. I had warrior paint on my cheeks in two short, red lines, and my hair had been plaited, with three feathers poking out of the top of my lose braids. As soon as I began to realise that this was me staring back, I smiled. I had never looked so different in my life! I finally felt like I actually belonged somewhere. As I looked up, I realised that the three large women were shaking their heads in discontent at my clothing. I had to admit that my garments did not fit in with my face paint and hair.

I was forcibly pulled from my seat, and pushed behind a woven screen. As I looked around, fairly disorientated, I saw that some fabric had been thrown over the top. I admired it at arms length, and slipped it on. My feet, however, remained bare, in true Neverland style. I brushed the dust off the bottom of my outfit, and stepped out from behind the screen.

"Girl go dance now she is Indian." The shortest of the women instructed, and I willingly obliged. She did not look like a woman that one would argue with. I stepped between their bodies, and crept out of the material door, not wanting to provoke a major reaction from the entire congregation of people, who were still dancing to the beat that was echoing around the entire area.

I quickly scanned the area, looking for the one face that I recognised in the crowd. My eyes searched and searched, but were met with only feathers, dust and fringing. After several minutes, I stepped forward to get a closer look at the mass of people. He had to be here somewhere, he couldn't have left could he? My mind began racing. He probably left. Putting me in the tent was just a getaway plan. He probably flew away somewhere.

All of a sudden, my sight was channelled to the most wonderful face. I smiled. At least he hadn't left. I began to step towards the other side of the clearing, questioning with myself about what Peter's reaction would be. I stopped.

Peter was dancing, the biggest smile on his face I had seen since I got here. That's not what stopped me. It was her. I stared as she danced around Peter, her hair long and black, her dress beige and red. She really was beautiful. I walked closer, to try and get a better view. She was completely engrossed in Peter, as he was in her. Their eyes were locked, and they danced together in a perfect rhythm.

My heart stopped. She had skipped straight towards him, and was only centimetres from his face. My blood boiled. What was she doing? Peter was smiling, and she stepped even closer, narrowing the gap between them. I blinked. Peter was gone.

What was happening? Had I just imagined him? I looked over, and the girl seemed as dumbfounded and speechless as I was. Where had he go-

I lost my train of thought. I lost my sense of co-ordination. I lost my mind.


	11. Chapter 10

- Sigh, Miss Green. I am doing this without your help. You didn't even give in to blackmail. Excellent work!

Chapter Ten

The feeling of euphoria was unable to be ignored. My breath caught in my throat, and was determined to stay there. I had the uncontrollable urge to love the boy in front of me. Wait, no. I simply loved the boy in front of me. I stared directly at him, scrutinising every one of his features, trying to find an imperfection. I watched as he leaned unbearably close to my face, as though scanning it for something that couldn't be found. I watched as his eyes darted backwards and forwards, with his long eyelashes curling upwards, framing them beautifully. It seemed - as cliché as it was - that his eyes led directly to his soul. There was a smattering of freckles dusted over the bridge of his nose, and his hair sat messily on his head, the auburn colour contrasting his pale skin oh-too-perfectly.

Peter flew behind me, and I could feel his eyes boring into my back. He continued the 'examination' - for want of a better word - for a few more seconds, before turning to step directly in front of me. There was a slight furrow in his brow, a knot that gave away the confusion he was clearly trying to hide.

"What's the matter?" I questioned, inclining my head so it mirrored his.

"I'm not sure." He replied, still analysing my face. The crease in his forehead became more pronounced as he flew around me once more, until coming to rest in the same place as before. "You, it's just you." He muttered.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" I asked curiously.

"You just look different. It's…it's changed." He replied.

"What's changed?" I pressured, wanting to know what he was thinking. What could he think has changed? I was still me, I was still me.

"I'm not sure. It just feels different. Your eyes, they're greener, and they're sparkly." He said, raising one eyebrow.

"Sparkly?" Now I was confused. They hadn't knocked me out had they? Chucked some glitter in my eyes? "Is that bad?"

"Well, it only happens when -" He stopped. He looked utterly speechless.

"When?! When what?" I enquired, worried.

"When you never want to grow up." He whispered, sounding fairly anxious. "You see, Bea, the island is, well, me."

"Wow. Still overcoming your shyness, Peter?" I laughed.

"No, it's me. The island changes with my moods, where I am and…who I'm with."

"You mean, that, because I'm with you, the island is affecting me?" I asked, intrigued yet slightly apprehensive. How had it affected me? Was I going to be like this forever?

"No, I think it's you."

"Me? Why me? What have I done?"

"It's you being with me, Bea. The Neverland reacts to my emotions, my feelings and my thoughts. When I'm lonely, the weather is bad, the plants start to wilt and the waters are cold. Yet, when I'm with you, I have so many feelings at once. I'm happy when we fly, excited when I show you around, sad, when you go to sleep…" He trailed off.

"So why am I sparkly?" I questioned again.

"You know how you felt when you saw the Neverland from the Rolling Hill?" He asked, pausing to hear my answer.

"Yes, it was wonderful. Everything was so beautiful, bright and colourful." I replied.

"That was the first day you came here. The island hadn't been that alive for many years. It was you, Bea, you, who made the difference."

"But, I thought you controlled the island?"

"My feelings control the Neverland. And when I'm with you, they're so happy. I'm not sure what it is, you just change it all." He ended, still looking confused. "When you described the Neverland, beautiful, bright and colourful, that's when I knew it was you who was changing it."

"How?" I asked, just as confused as he was.

"Because that's you. Bright, colourful, and beautiful." He finished, his eyes still keeping mine. "I don't know what you've done, Bea. You've made me feel like I've never before. No matter what I try to do or think about, it always comes back to you."

I was unable to reply. My legs had buckled beneath me, and my brain had disconnected from the rest of my body. I was uncontrollably and immeasurably in love with him.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head.

"Tired?" Peter questioned, sounding much the same.

"Yeah, kind of, it's been a long day." I replied, closing my eyes and resting my head on his shoulder. We had been sat talking on my bed for at least two hours. I had managed to get every single one of my thoughts out of my head, with the exception of the ones about Peter, of course.

I had asked him about all of the creatures in the Neverland, what they were called, why the weather changed so much, how long he had been here. I had even asked him to tell me about how each and every one of the Lost Boys had come to be in the Neverland.

Why?

Simply because I didn't want to go to sleep. I didn't want this day to end. It had been so perfect. We had come back from the east side of the island, and managed to hurry the Boys into bed. We had then sat on my bed and began talking, which we had been doing for the recent hours. When I spoke, it seemed as though Peter was clinging on to my every word. This puzzled me greatly, as I wondered why one would be so interested in me, when one lived in a magical world of utter wonder. However, I was completely engrossed in everything that he was saying, every single idea new to me. I had not been in the Neverland for long, yet it seemed my head was filled to the brim with new enchanting ideas.

As my head rested on his shoulder, I could feel his arm tightening around my waist, the muscles contracting against my back. I shifted slightly more into the embrace, willing to envelope myself in every second of it. I took full advantage of Peter's moods. Whenever he was happy, I would involve myself in his glee and adore it. He never did seem to be unhappy. Mind you, how could anyone who lived in such a perfect place have any reason to be melancholy?

I smiled as I placed my hand over Peter's. I felt his whole body tense for a moment, but then he relaxed, his thumb gently stroking the fabric of my shirt.

As Peter lay in the centre of the bed, his legs straight along the material, I leant slightly on top of him, my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat rhythmically drumming in his ribcage, which rose and fell gently with his breathing. He still had his arm around my waist, and my hand would not release from the knitted position they were in now. I was so blissfully happy to be able to spend these rare moments with Peter, without any interruptions or cares. I had wanted nothing more for the past day.

After around twenty minutes of simply listening to Peter's quiet breathing, it quickly became strained and irregular. I sat up and stared at his face.

"No…no…you can't do this!" He whispered, a look of anguish on his sleeping face. I shuffled up the bed, and took his head in my hands.

"What? What is it?" I questioned, but then decided to take a different tack, as Peter became more restless, beginning to toss and turn on the covers. "Calm down! Calm down!" I whispered quietly, my fingers running through his auburn hair and over his cheeks. He still scrambled around in the bed, his limbs flailing.

"Don't go! Don't go!" He cried, louder than before. I was taken by surprise, but continued to try and calm him. All of a sudden, he sat bolt upright in the bed, breathing heavily. He snapped his head around to look at me. "Don't go." He whimpered, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"Shh! Shh!" I calmed. "I'm not going anywhere." I murmured, taking his arms in mine. I shifted so my legs were under his, and my arms wrapped around his body. "I'm not going anywhere." I repeated.

Slowly, he subsided, and drifted back into unconsciousness. I had never seen him like this before. And I never wanted to again.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I had decided not to question or mention the previous night. Peter had said nothing about it, and had acted all day as if nothing had happened. We had spent the day at the Indian encampment, although Tigerlily had been strangely occupied all day in her tent, and refused to come out. So Peter, the Lost Boys and I whiled away the hours around the fire with the natives, listening to their fascinating stories of their lives.

After the sun had set, we began our slow walk back to the tree house. The Boys were an utter nightmare, and were running around as though they had stored up all of their energy that was unused when sitting around the fire, and were expelling it now. They were up and down trees, in and out of holes and rolling through the bushes. I tried to discipline them once or twice, but even as their 'Mother' I seemed to have no authority to them at all.

As they all scattered about forty or fifty metres in front of Peter and I, I decided to give up. They were too far away to call to, and I wasn't in the mood to be running after them. They knew this forest better than I knew my own hand. I smiled. I had really rather become attached to life in the Neverland. As wel strolled through the trees, I turned my attention back to Peter, who was staring at me.

"What?" I questioned. "What?" I repeated, a smile forming at the corner of my mouth.

"Your face paint has smudged." He laughed, indicating with his finger what had happened to the colour that was striped on my cheeks. I gingerly lifted my hand to my face, moving my fingertip around to try and find the location of the smudging. Peter quickly placed his hand over mine, directing towards the paint.

"It's just, there." He smirked, as I tried and failed to wipe it away. The truth be told, it was really rather embarrassing. I tried looking at the spot where the smear would be, but just ended up looking like an utter idiot, as I went cross-eyed. Wonderful.

Peter giggled, in that cocky, boyish way that he had. I had no idea how I found it so enchanting, because it was clearly very irritating. It just seemed to be that anything he did completely entranced me. I couldn't help it. It was no longer a conscious feeling. I closed my eyes as Peter wiped the colour from my skin, his hands soft and smooth, like silk on my skin.

As he lowered his hand, I caught it in mine. His head moved slowly closer to mine, my eyes utterly captured by his. I smiled as my fringe met his, pushing my hair to just above my widened eyes, twining it with my eyelashes. I slightly tilted my head and my nose brushed against his, making the butterflies in my stomach almost escape from my body. His spare hand was tracing circles on the small of my back, and I reached up to weave my fingers into his golden-brown hair. Our breathing was quiet but in a heavy unison, our heads swimming. I was determined not to be interrupted.

His hand spread out on my back, and pulled my body closer towards his, until our entire figures were pressed together, our hearts both beating rapidly in our ribcages. I'd known him for what seemed like forever, yet every single touch still made me quiver.

Peter interrupted my breathing for the briefest of seconds. His lips met mine in the most light of kisses. I caught my breath in my throat, and kept my face against his, my nose still leant on his. I smiled, and broke away from the embrace, all except for my hand, which I kept interlaced with Peter's. He brought my hand up to his mouth, and kissed my fingers, as we slowly walked through the trees, the sun setting behind us.


	14. Chapter 13

- Thankyou Miss Green. : )

Chapter Thirteen

I stirred slightly as the light crept in the room. I knew I had been asleep for a long time, and yet it felt like I needed more. I tried to imagine what time it was, but realised that time in the Neverland was measured by the Sun and the Moon, and watches were not easily come by.

My mind swung back to the day before. It had been so wonderful. I had finally, at long last, kissed Peter Pan. And it was perfect. It was something that I had wanted since the day he had come into my room and invited me to the Neverland.

I had no idea how this had happened. Over a small expanse of time, I had met, kissed and almost fallen head over heels for Peter Pan. Scratch that, I had fallen head over heels for him. I didn't know what it was, whether it was his looks, his charm, or his utter disregard for many important things, such as time, age and growing up. It definitely wasn't his ego that was attractive.

As I was contemplating these things, I rolled over to lie on my back, and stretched my arms above my head, groaning slightly at the thought of getting up. All of the flying, walking and running had seriously taken its toll on my body. Most of my muscles hurt and I had many bruises and scratches decorating my body.

My eyes slowly fluttered, the light filling my view. I winced, as I felt my pupils decrease to the size of a pin head. There, sat on the end of my bed, was Peter.

"Peter!" I cried, sitting bolt upright very quickly and smiling sheepishly. "Erm, good morning?" I had a quick guess at the time.

"Good morning, my Bea." Peter replied, his voice smothered in silk.

That was it. I was his Bea. I couldn't be anyone else anymore. I had made up my mind.

"Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to…I want to stay. Here. In the Neverland. Forever."

His face contained so many emotions. Happiness, curiosity, and another that I could not deduce. Then it split into an unchanging grin. He was my Peter. And I was his Bea.


End file.
